Some semiconductor devices, such as a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), perform a refresh operation to restore charge in memory cells to maintain the stored state of logical data. In general, the refresh operation is performed on a periodic basis or on a command basis with regard to a single die of DRAM. When a plurality of dice are involved, operations are more complex, such that current consumption and stability become more difficult to control.